ABRÁZAME
by Ana CerCor
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo negarme si me pides con los ojos que te abrace?


_**A B R Á Z A M E**_

Por Fénix

- ¡No lo dejes nunca! – Dijo después de haber renunciado al más grande amor de su vida, sintiendo que sus sueños se rompían y su alma se congelaba ante la cruda realidad que la envolvía inmisericorde. Como pudo salió y cerró la puerta consciente de que lo más difícil aún esperaba por ella. Debía abandonarlo sin mirar atrás, sin verse de nuevo en sus ojos, sin sentir su abrazo, de lo contrario no resistiría.

Se recargó en la puerta cerrada y apretó los párpados buscando la fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y para informarle a él la decisión que había tomado. Rogó al cielo que Terry se encontrara aún en el piso de abajo, así tendría un poco de tiempo para recuperarse de las fuertes emociones vividas en los minutos que estuvo con Susanna en su habitación.

- Candy – escuchó la voz grave de Terry comprendiendo que sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados. Limpió sus lágrimas e intentó, inútilmente, ocultar su inmenso dolor tras una fingida sonrisa.

Lo vio acercarse hacia ella y pudo percibir el dolor emanando de su cuerpo. También él estaba sintiendo su ser despedazarse ante la jugarreta que el destino les presentaba.

Los dos sabían que la separación era inminente pero pretendían vencer la adversidad buscando en cada resquicio de su fortaleza, en cada rincón de su sentido del honor, la justificación válida para soportar lo insoportable, para comprender lo incomprensible… debían separarse amándose, debían enfrentar la agonía de lo que ya no podría ser.

Los profundos ojos masculinos se llenaban de lágrimas al acercarse a su amada, a aquella a la que debía renunciar para cumplir con lo que le mandaba el honor.

Candy sintió la necesidad de correr, de alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Si él seguía avanzando hacia ella, si lo sentía cerca una vez más, seguramente moriría de dolor. Así que instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Terry sintió que no podía dejarla ir así, no sin antes sentirla cerca una vez más. Sabía perfectamente que la suerte estaba echada, no podía hacer a un lado el enorme sacrificio de Susanna, le debía la vida y comprendía que era una obligación moral el permanecer a su lado aunque eso significara renunciar a su propia felicidad. En algún momento, después del accidente pensó en dejar de lado sus bases, sus valores fundamentales de caballero y pensar en él exclusivamente, en realizar sus sueños al lado de Candy, pero su conciencia acalló esas voces de egoísmo y le exigió cumplir con el deber moral antes que con el deber sentimental. Era injusto, absurdo, dolorosísimo... pero era su realidad y no podía escapar de ella, no sabiendo que el resto de su vida se sentiría un cobarde y un miserable si no retribuía de alguna manera el acto de inmolación de Susanna en su favor.

- Dame un minuto, por favor – musitó él suplicante al ver las intenciones de Candy de alejarse, sintiendo su voz quebrarse en cada sílaba – Un minuto nada más.

Candy no pudo negarse a la petición que Terry le hacía con el corazón en la mano. Percibió su aroma y vio sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto que se asomaba a ellos amenazando con rodar por su hermoso pero desencajado rostro.

- Está sufriendo… Terry está sufriendo por mí – pensó sintiendo su corazón encogerse – Pero… no, si me quedo el dolor será insoportable… ¡debo irme ahora!

Candy volvió a avanzar hacia la escalera sin mirarlo siquiera cuando sintió la mano de Terry sujetando fuertemente uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Candy! Estoy desesperado, por favor no te vayas… no ahora… no sin despedirte – dijo reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo ella no se volvió a verlo - Sé que me quedan unos pocos minutos de tu compañía, sé que he sido un cobarde al no decirte lo del accidente. Cuando llegaste a Nueva York pensaba confesarte todo, pero te vi tan feliz que decidí robarle al destino unas horas más de tu alegría, necesitaba llenarme de ti para reunir las fuerzas necesarias antes de confesarte la dolorosa verdad de nuestra inminente separación. Deseaba ilusamente que un milagro ocurriera, un milagro que me permitiera compartir el resto de mi existencia a tu lado, pero eso, como ves, no sucedió, y en pos de esa estúpida esperanza te hice daño… perdóname.

Terry anhelaba que ella se volviera y perderse por última vez en la verde pradera de su mirada.

Ella comprendió a la perfección las palabras de Terry porque sentía lo mismo.

- No puedo irme así… nos merecemos por lo menos una despedida – decidió por primera vez en su vida, que aunque fuera por un momento, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos sin pensar en nada más. ¿Acaso la vida no le debía por lo menos un adiós digno… un último beso tal vez?

Lentamente volteó su cuerpo hacia el de Terry y sus húmedas miradas se encontraron.

- La primera vez que te vi, lloraba... lloraba porque sentía que la vida no tenía sentido – decía Terry a un paso de distancia de la rubia, mientras se embriagaba del suave olor tan característico de ella – Ahora comprendo que nada de lo que soporté desde pequeño, ni todos los dolores de mi vida juntos podrían compararse fugazmente siquiera al sufrimiento que siento ahora, que ninguna lágrima derramada antes ha sido tan amarga como las que ahora derramo sin pudor ante tus ojos. Ahora comprendo que lo que no tiene sentido es mi vida sin ti… – su voz se quebró entonces y comenzó a sollozar como un chiquillo. En ese momento no importaba nada más que su alma haciéndose añicos.

Candy lo miraba azorada, compartiendo sus sentimientos de una forma absoluta, pero algo la paralizaba inexplicablemente, se sentía incapaz de moverse, de pestañear siquiera. Hubiera querido correr a sus brazos, consolarle y dejarse consolar… pero no podía, sólo sentía las lágrimas bañar su rostro.

Unos segundos después Terry calmó sus sollozos, limpió el llanto de su rostro con un solo movimiento de una de sus manos y la miró, se miraron como si el universo entero se sintetizara en ellos, como si nada más existiera sobre la faz de la tierra que ese encuentro profundo de miradas en el que se resumía su historia, su amor y su dolor.

- Abrázame… - murmuró él entre suplicante y demandante.

Candy seguía sin poder moverse, como si una fuerza inexplicable la mantuviera pegada al suelo. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de Terry… fue entonces cuando ella pudo deshacerse de su inmovilidad y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos. Sintió su tibia caricia envolverla toda, haciendo estremecer cada fibra de su ser.

Finalmente se fundían en un abrazo de cuerpos y almas. A través de cada poro de su piel se transmitían uno al otro su mutuo dolor, la insoportable desesperación de comprender que esa sería la última vez.

Terry deshizo lentamente el abrazo y buscó su rostro, recargó su frente sobre la de ella y se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir su tibio aliento tan cerca, justo como aquella vez en Escocia. Entonces tomó sus labios dulce y delicadamente. Las entrañas de ambos se sacudieron ante aquel contacto tan anhelado. El beso se fue intensificando al igual que el llanto que emanaba de sus ojos y de sus corazones. Ella le permitió invadirla, poseerla en ese beso en el que depositaba su alma entera. Él se deleitó hasta el cansancio con aquel sabor, el sabor de su boca, el sabor de la felicidad, aunque esta fuera tan fugaz.

Ella deshizo finalmente el hechizo del contacto íntimo sólo para recibir una lluvia de besos en su rostro, mismo que él acariciaba suavemente con ambas manos. Algunos mechones rubios del cabello de la joven, humedecidos por el llanto, se enredaban en los dedos masculinos y se pegaban a su rostro igualmente salpicado de lágrimas.

- Te amo… - decía Terry con vehemencia, temblando de desesperación - … te he amado siempre.

Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaba en el corazón de Candy.

¿Cuánto tiempo anheló escuchar esas palabras? Sabía que el amor era ese lazo tan poderoso que los había mantenido unidos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, pero jamás lo había escuchado de sus labios. Era tan doloroso escucharlo en ese momento, justo cuando no había una mínima oportunidad para ellos.

- Yo también te amo… - respondió descargando todo su sentir en esas cuatro palabras – con toda el alma… desde siempre y para siempre.

Candy supo que ese era el momento del adiós definitivo. Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo, se separó abruptamente de Terry y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

- ¡Candy! – escuchó el grito de Terry llamándola, pero esta vez no se detuvo.

La desesperación que invadió al joven fue tal que echó a correr detrás de ella alcanzándola a la mitad de la escalera, la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y le dijo lastimosamente:

- Quisiera detener el tiempo… quisiera que este momento durara una eternidad…

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor! – Escucharon ambos gritar a Susanna desde el barandal del piso superior, justo enfrente de su habitación - ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Candy! – Gritó de nueva cuenta antes de caer desfallecida.

Candy y Terry corrieron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo desvanecido de la actriz.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Susanna! – Exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a su habitación! – Dijo Candy imperativamente, sabedora de lo riesgoso de la situación. Terry alzó el cuerpo de la muchacha y la llevó apresuradamente hasta su cama mientras Candy corría a avisar a los médicos. Cuando la depositó en ella vio con horror como una mancha de sangre se extendía lentamente sobre la parte inferior del camisón de Susanna y sobre las sábanas pulcramente blancas que cubrían la cama.

- ¡Una hemorragia! – gritó el médico de guardia que entraba en ese instante a la habitación. Un séquito de médicos y enfermeras llegaron segundos después y le pidieron a Terry que saliera de la habitación.

- Por favor, sálvenla – musitó el actor profundamente impactado ante la horrorosa escena a la enfermera que lo sacaba casi a empellones. Ella lo miró llena de comprensión, pues había sido testigo del dolor de aquel joven desde el primer día que Susanna llegara al hospital tras el accidente.

- No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible – respondió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry permaneció unos instantes parado a escasos centímetros de la puerta tras la cual se podía escuchar la frenética actividad del equipo médico en su intento por estabilizar a Susanna.

- Será mejor que esperemos abajo – le dijo Candy con suavidad, consciente de que en ese lugar estorbarían el accionar de los médicos y enfermeras.

- Si – musitó él con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

Lentamente bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hacia la sala de espera cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Crees que muera? – preguntó Terry con la preocupación impresa en su rostro.

- Una hemorragia posterior a la amputación de un miembro es algo grave, pero Susanna es joven y tiene una razón muy poderosa para querer vivir. No creo que se dé por vencida – dijo Candy tratando de sonar lo más serena posible y mintiendo a medias, pues sabía que las posibilidades de vida para Susanna eran muy pocas. Seguramente requeriría de una gran cantidad de sangre para salvarse.

- ¡Todo esto es mi maldita culpa! – gritó Terry lleno de frustración.

- No digas eso, en todo caso la culpa es mía por no haberme ido a tiempo – murmuró Candy sintiéndose responsable de que Susanna hubiera salido de su habitación y hubiera entrado en crisis al ver a Terry abrazándola.

- ¿Qué tipo de sangre es la suya? – les interrumpió una enfermera.

- O positivo – respondió de inmediato Candy.

- También yo – dijo Terry secundándola con ansiedad.

- ¿Estarían dispuestos a ser donadores de sangre para la Srita. Marlowe? – preguntó dando un suspiro de alivio al saber que ambos jóvenes tenían el mismo tipo de sangre que Susanna.

- ¡Desde luego! – respondieron al unísono.

- Acompáñenme.

Una hermosa pradera se extendía ante sus ojos, llenó sus pulmones aspirando el dulce aire impregnado de aromas de pino y hierbabuena para de inmediato echar a correr ante el paisaje infinito que se abría ante ella. Corría libre, plena... corría sin impedimento alguno. "¡Mi pierna! ¡Mi pierna está en su lugar!" Gritaba gozoso su corazón al sentirse liberada de la horrorosa pesadilla de su mutilación, "Todo fue un sueño, una absurda pesadilla...". Vislumbró a Terry en la distancia parado de espaldas a ella, sumido en la contemplación del horizonte lejano, "¡Terry, mi pierna...!" , le gritaba desde lo lejos, ansiosa por compartir con él la dicha que la desbordaba. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta él, a unos pasos de distancia, con estrépito ante la falta de apoyo de su pierna que se había desvanecido dolorosamente. "Me quedaré contigo... te he elegido a ti y no a ella" escuchó decir a Terry mientras sollozaba desconsolada tirada sobre la hierba. Lentamente levantó su mirada buscando el rostro de su amado, esperando encontrar en él el dulce consuelo que tanta falta le hacía pero lo que encontró le horrorizó. "Me quedaré contigo... me quedaré contigo..." repetía como un autómata, con el rostro ojeroso, pálido y desencajado, y la mirada perdida, opaca, muerta. "Me quedaré contigo... me quedaré contigo..." decía él una y otra vez mientras la levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar con ella en brazos. "¡Calla! ¡Por favor, calla!" gritaba ella desesperada al sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo y veía correr amargas lágrimas por el rostro marchito de Terry. "¡No quiero...! ¡No quiero que te quedes conmigo! ¡Déjame!" lloraba exasperada intentando librarse del apretado abrazo en el que Terry la contenía.

- Está estable, el peligro ha pasado – dijo el médico horas después.

Terry sintió que la sangre corría de nuevo por sus venas. Gracias al cielo no tendría que cargar con la culpa de una muerte sobre su conciencia.

- ¡Gracias, Dios bendito! – exclamó la Sra. Marlowe al escuchar las palabras del médico - ¿Puedo verla?

La mujer desapareció junto con el médico y Terry volvió sus ojos a los de Candy, que se encontraba a una prudente distancia, mientras su conciencia se unía a los agradecimientos de Terry y la Sra. Marlowe.

- Se ha salvado – musitó él, aliviado al tiempo que caminaba lentamente para acercarse a ella.

- Sí, ha sido un milagro – respondió lacónica.

- Gracias – dijo Terry conmovido – gracias por quedarte.

- No podía irme sin saber la suerte de Susanna – "Y sin acompañarte en este duro trance" se dijo – Ahora debo irme.

Silencio...

- ¿No podrías quedarte unas horas más? Aun hay mucho que decir – dijo él sintiendo que de nueva cuenta lo invadía la desesperación.

- No, Terry. Ahora es tu deber estar a su lado para que se restablezca por completo, no debes tener distracción alguna – respondió sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a estremecerse de nuevo por el dolor.

- Candy... – musitó como si elevara al cielo una plegaria, comprendiendo que ella tenía razón. El momento del adiós definitivo había llegado.

- Adiós, Terry... adiós amor – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Adiós, Candy... adiós amor – respondió él sumido en la inexorable desesperanza.

- Susanna desea verlos – escucharon ambos decir a una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos voltearon al unísono tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatar el profundo dolor que les embargaba el alma.

Era la Sra. Marlowe, que también hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse entera ante su propio sufrimiento.

La miraron extrañados y después, de la misma forma, se miraron uno al otro.

- Acompáñenme los dos por favor – dijo girando en dirección a las escaleras.

La siguieron sin decir una sola palabra, sabedores de que no encontrarían motivos para negarse ante la petición de Susanna. Entraron en la habitación llenos de incertidumbre. Terry agradecía mentalmente la prolongación del adiós que Susanna le brindaba.

- ¿Podrías esperar afuera madre? – dijo la actriz más como una orden que como una petición.

Silencio...

- Quiero pedirles perdón... – la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de ambos ante las palabras de la joven que yacía pálida como una hoja de papel bajo las inmaculadas sábanas de la fría cama de hospital – lo escuché todo – murmuró tratando de explicar lo que para sus dos interlocutores sonaba tan ilógico.

- No hay nada que perdonar – dijo Candy, atreviéndose a romper el silencio – por el contrario...

- Déjame hablar, Candy. Por favor – le interrumpió amable pero firmemente – No podría seguir con esta farsa después de haber visto su dolorosa despedida. Perdónenme por invadir su intimidad y observar clandestinamente la expresión de su sufrimiento. No podría vivir a tu lado – dijo refiriéndose a Terry – sabiendo que estás conmigo por agradecimiento y no por amor. No podría vivir con la dolorosa verdad de saberme una intrusa en su mundo de amor.

- Susanna... – murmuró Terry.

- Por favor... déjame terminar – le interrumpió sabedora de que él insistiría en quedarse a su lado, como en su sueño – Bendigo su unión y les pido que de ahora en adelante no permitan que nada ni nadie se interponga en su felicidad. Yo estoy segura de que en un futuro encontraré la mía por mis propios medios.

- Susanna... – dijeron Candy y Terry al unísono tratando de que ella les permitiera hablar.

- Nada de lo que digan o hagan me hará cambiar de parecer – les interrumpió nuevamente – te amo Terry, y esta es la más grande prueba de que mi amor por ti es verdadero. No te quiero a mi lado si en ese sacrificio tu corazón se desangra. Candy – dijo dirigiéndose a hora a la chica – tú salvaste mi vida... estamos a mano.

La función terminó y la abrumadora ovación no se hizo esperar. Minutos después Candy caminaba hacia el camerino de Terry con un ramo de flores en sus manos. Tocó la puerta y entró.

- Estuviste magnífico – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso es porque mi musa estaba sentada en uno de los palcos – respondió juguetón.

- Son para ti – murmuró entregándole las fragantes flores – ayer no pude dártelas – Terry recibió las flores y las puso en un jarrón que descansaba sobre una mesilla.

- Gracias... por las flores, por quedarte, por amarme – dijo sintiendo que una vez más las lágrimas subían a sus ojos como tantas veces en las últimas horas.

Sus intensas miradas se buscaron y por largos minutos no hicieron más que contemplarse, sumidos en el universo amoroso de los ojos llenos de paz de ambos.

- Abrázame – dijo ella finalmente sin poder esperar más por la cercanía del cuerpo de ese hombre en el que se resumía su existencia entera. Terry no titubeó y se acercó rápidamente para rodear con sus brazos a la dueña de sus más sinceros sentimientos.

Un tierno beso siguió al abrazo, luego caricias, luego besos cada vez más intensos, luego el placer infinito de sus pieles desnudas acariciándose a cada palmo, luego el éxtasis y finalmente... de nuevo el abrazo, esta vez infinito, esta vez para siempre.

Fin


End file.
